


A Question For You

by Sachi_Grace



Series: A Place For Us [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Injury, owamiki week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 6: Talentswap/InjuryMondo has a question for the Ultimate Maid, but it's not a question her talent should answer.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: A Place For Us [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Question For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so far behind on the week and I'm so sorry. This week has been a bit on the stressful side, but I am bound and determined to see it through. Thank you so much for OwaMiki Week 2020 for hosting such a lovely event. I still have one more story to go. Thank you all for your comments, kudos, bookmarks, hits, and subscriptions. Your support means the world to me.

Mikan walked into the Ultimate Aikido-Master's dojo. Everything about this place spoke of pride and of accomplishment. Trophies of Mondo’s dojo was framed and placed in a glass case. Pictures of his classes throughout the years were hung on the walls, not a single year forgotten. There was also a memorial wall, where students who died tragically young for whatever reason also had a home here. Underneath those pictures, a black table rested along with candles and incense. The makeshift shrine spoke volumes about his dedication and his loyalty to his students. Mikan always felt it deep in her bones when she walked through the entrance. 

She got to the practice arena and saw to her surprise that it was devoid of people. It wasn’t just empty. The floors were already waxed and the bleaches were cleaned to sparkle. The mats were rolled up and put away against the wall, and the mirrors looked polished. The floor was swept and taken care of, there was literally not a speck of dust to be seen. Mikan knew that she could be intense with cleaning, it was her duty and her skill after all, but..she didn’t do this.

So if she didn’t do this then...had Mondo asked his students to clean up after themselves? Why? She didn’t mind the work. It was nice to spend time with him and talk. Had she been annoying and she hadn’t realized that she overstepped her place? Mondo would’ve told her that much, wouldn’t he? He was a nice guy, but he was straightforward and true. He wouldn’t have any problem telling her to back up and leave them alone. 

“Oh hey Mikan!” Mondo appeared from the other side of the dojo, his hair undone from the style and a towel around his neck. He was wearing casual jeans and a torn shirt, his feet were still bare. “Do you like it?”

“Li...like it?” Mikan questioned before the lightbulb went off in her head. “I-I told you I di-didn’t mind cl-cleaning-”

“I know.” Mondo gave her a sincere smile as he finally got to stand in front of her. Mikan felt her cheeks rise to a blush, but she stayed firmly where she was at. “I told the kids though that we couldn’t keep relying on you. There’s gonna come a day you’re gonna want to take a break.” She opened her mouth to deny it, but Mondo gently waved it off. “And I want to respect that. It’s not fair to make you do all the work.”

Mikan knew this was a fight she wasn’t going to win. “If I e-ever ask for a b-break, t-then some-something should be wrong.” She poked him in the chest before her eyes wandered to his hands. She went stock still and she gently reached down and took his hand into hers. 

His knuckles were scraped and bleeding. “D-did you forget to t-tape your hands again?” She asked, giving Mondo a slight look.

“Nope. I went a little harder than I should on the punching bag.” Mondo said, point blank. She was grateful he wasn’t the type to hide his injury, but the worry still bloomed in her stomach nonetheless. “It’s okay! It’s just a bit of a scrape.”

“I-it could ge-get infected. P-please come with m-me. S-Saihara-san sh-should be in his o-office still. He can patch you up.” 

“It’s just a scrape. We have a first aid kit here. Don’t fret so much, babe.” Mondo reached out and ruffled her hair. Mikan let out a small noise as she tried to swat his hand away. “I’ll go grab it and you can patch me up.”

“I...I can certainly do my best to. It’ll be a pleasure.” Mikan was grateful she at least could be useful doing something. “I can find it, you stay here.” She told him as she rushed away from the dojo. Her heart pounding in her chest.

He called her  _ babe _ . What was she supposed to do with that information?! She liked Mondo a lot, it was probably pretty clear to everyone in their class and his class and everyone around that she had a crush on him. Why else would she go out of her way to try to be around him, and try to catch even the littlest of orders just to do  _ something  _ for him? 

She already had enough people poke fun at her for it too. She went into the bathroom where the showers were and found the first aid kit underneath the sink. She was grateful that Mondo at least tried to store it in a place that was cool and dark, to keep the supplies from going out. She tucked the item into her hold before getting back to her feet and going to the dojo.

Mondo was sitting on the bleachers, eyes closed. He was stiff as a board and his hands were resting on his knees. She could follow every inhale and exhale that he was making, slow and deliberate. She wondered if it was his way to relax and keep calm. Well, as calm as Mondo could be. He wouldn’t be him without some sort of brash impulsive behavior. 

She approached cautiously, sitting next to him and putting the kit in between them. She didn’t want to disturb him too much. She reached for his injured hand and noticed that it was more than just a scrape. His knuckles were bruised too. If he really did go at it with a punching bag, something must’ve disturbed him or upset him.

Mikan wracked her brain. She couldn’t recall any previous students who died today. The memorial table was too empty for it. It could be about his brother’s untimely demise not too long ago. The grief was still fresh and the wound was still healing. It was plausible, but...he would be more worked up she thought. He wouldn’t have gone out of his way to clean the dojo. He would’ve told her not to bother and locked the door. He would’ve demanded space. He would’ve canceled lessons if they were really that bad.

So if it wasn’t a death, then did a student do something after class to make Mondo’s blood boil? She doubted that too. If a student purposefully weedled him into a fight, then a fight was what he gave. He would show off his spar and his techniques and put the student back in their place with wounded pride and determination for the next round should they decide to bite again. Very rarely though did Mondo have those kinds of students. It only ever had to happen or be witnessed once for the message to come across.

Considering she didn’t walk by anyone going to Saihara’s office, she could assume that there was no students that needed to be tended to. 

So it wasn’t a fight.

“You’re thinkin’ awfully hard there.” Mondo finally spoke, bringing Mikan out of her thoughts. “I thought you were goin’ to wrap my hand?”

“Oh y-yes. I’m so-sorry.” Mikan quickly opened the first aid kit and started to rummage through it. “I go-got lost in th-thought. P-please forgive me.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I ain’t upset.” Mondo tried to assure, but Mikan couldn’t help but to feel down. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“I w-was worried.” Mikan said as she started to clean the wound. To his credit, Mondo didn’t even flinch. She wondered if there was ever a time that stoic facade would just drop. He committed himself to be a leader and a teacher. He was careful to show his emotions, but not when he was injured. “Wh-why did thi-this happen?”

“I got lost in my own thoughts. Don’t sweat it.” Mondo gave her a small grin. “I got so deep in to thinkin’ I just kept goin’ and goin’. I didn’t notice till I took a shower. Stung like a bitch.”

“I b-bet.” Mikan agreed as she went back and found medical gauze. She started to wrap his hand carefully and methodically, internally grateful that Saihara was gifted and that he had been willing to show her how to do a bandage properly. For all the trips and falls she took, and all the glass she fell on, it was nice to have someone there to help put her back together, and show her how to do so. “I wo-won’t pry but, if you wanted to talk to me...I’m a good listener.”

“Are you saying that as yourself or are you saying that as a maid?” Mondo questioned.

“Eh? I-I mean if you re-requested me to li-listen then yes I w-would, but I w-was trying to say that I’ll li-listen no m-matter what.” Mikan stammered. She wasn’t sure if that was the answer that he was looking for either. As straightforward as Mondo was, he took some strange turns sometimes.

“I have a question then.” Mondo looked away, and Mikan noticed there was a faint blush on his cheeks. “For Mikan. Not the maid.”

Mikan blinked slowly.

“Do you...wanna get dinner sometime with me?”

Mikan’s lips curled as she finished her handiwork. “Y-yes!” She grinned. “I wo-would love to. I-I’m not s-saying that as a m-maid either! I’ll go out with you.”

It was the first time in a long time Mikan saw Mondo beam so boldly. It made her heart do somersaults in her chest. “Then it’s a date.” 


End file.
